Jonny
is a boy from India who has helped Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. Physical Appearance Baljeet is a short Indian boy with curly black hair. His normal attire consists of a pale-blue t-shirt underneath short blue overalls, light blue socks, and blue shoes with white soles. Personality Baljeet is an Indian boy who always gets good grades and is constantly bullied by Buford. He's considered a nerd and, for him, to get an F on a math test is the scariest thing known to man ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). He has moved here from India for his education. He can play various instruments, including the drums and the guitar. Although it seems like all his feelings make him want to do math, he actually just does a lot of math, "the feelings come and go" ("The Baljeatles"). He is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia (Let's Take a Quiz), learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Tip of the Day", "Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles"). Baljeet is also the leader of a group of science fiction fans, and is the only sixteenth level Space Adventure Trivia Master in the world ("Nerds of a Feather"). He speaks without contractions, perhaps due to his studious background or because English is his second language. He also has an irrational fear of contractions ("Monster from the Id"). During the group's activities, he is often paired with Buford. While Buford often bullies him by taking his underpants, there is also a protective nature between the two of them ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "The Beak "). He also learns things he never knew Buford could do ("Tip of the Day", "The Baljeatles", "Unfair Science Fair", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Meatloaf Surprise"). Biography Summer adventures When Baljeet first met Phineas and Ferb, he had no idea why they were not studying at all (conversely Baljeet was attending a summer school). It is implied that Baljeet knows Buford very well, being one of his favorite victims (if not the favorite victim) ("Raging Bully"). Since that time, as the summer continues, Baljeet has begun to appear always more often, and to contribute more and more to Phineas and Ferb's adventures. Baljeet is often surprisingly paired with Buford with whom he has developed a strange friendly victim-bully relationship. Over the summer, Ginger, a member of the "Fireside Girls", had developed a strong crush on him; while Baljeet had had some romantic moments with other girls (such as Mishti Patel and Wendy Stinglehopper), he was unaware of Ginger's crush, in a situation similar to Phineas with Isabella. While remaining a full-fledged nerd, and despite an excessive love for order and study, even during moments of leisure, it is clear that Baljeet has developed a strong friendship with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and, above all, Buford, participating almost always to the Big Ideas of the two step-brothers. Teenage Years About ten years later, Baljeet was still close with his childhood friends and engaged with Ginger. While his friends had just finished high school, Baljeet has already graduated and has become a professor, offering his friend Buford to follow his classes; though Buford is leaning towards attending film school instead. Skills *Baljeet is concerned about studying ("Raging Bully"). *He has the entire collection of useless shoelace facts ("Tip of the Day"). *Baljeet can ride a unicycle ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). *Baljeet goes to summer school, and at least count he was taking seventeen summer school classes ("Unfair Science Fair"). *Baljeet is an intelligent boy, and he tries hard to make things better, such as trying to make a new Perry when the platypus gets lost on his watch ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *He tries his best to do things right ("The Baljeatles"). *Baljeet can sing very well. ("The Baljeatles", "Picture This", "Gaming the System" "Unfair Science Fair", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Wizard of Odd", "Bully Bromance Breakup") *Baljeet makes a mean milkshake ("Chez Platypus"). *He can also play keyboard, keytar, electric guitar and drums ("Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Primal Perry"). *He can be offended easily ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *He can become very impatient ("Just Passing Through"). *He is skilled in ventriloquism ("Cheer Up Candace"). *He is very technical ("Skiddley Whiffers"). *Unlike Phineas and Ferb, he does not have much mechanical expertise. However, he was able to come up with a blueprint for a portal to Mars ("Unfair Science Fair"). He has also directed a few construction projects without the aid of Phineas and Ferb when given access to the blueprints ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). *He is a very good chef ("No More Bunny Business - Character Commentary"). Relationships Phineas Flynn Baljeet is often seen coming to Phineas for help or advice, which in turn gives Phineas the inspiration for their big idea of the day ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Baljeatles"). Phineas is always willing to lend a helping hand, and Baljeet is almost always included in the boys daily activities. On occasion, Phineas has come to Baljeet for advice, usually on trivial matters ("Tip of the Day", "Undercover Carl"). Ferb Fletcher Because of Ferb's lack of speech, he is rarely ever seen directly communicating with Baljeet, and not much is known of their relationship, but it is assumed that they are also close friends as Ferb is always seen working with Phineas when helping Baljeet ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling"). Baljeet appears to greatly admire Ferb's abilities and once stated to Phineas "Can I borrow Ferb sometime?" ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Ferb also lets Baljeet win at a video game to save Baljeet's "fragile nerdy ego" ("Brain Drain"). Candace Flynn Because Candace doesn't want to ruin her reputation by being seen with her brother's friends ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."), she rarely converses with Baljeet, but on a rare occasion was seen speaking to him at a seminar ("The Secret of Success"). For the most part she tends to ignore Baljeet because she is so focused on busting her brothers, though on one occasion she has tried to bust Baljeet as well as Buford when they were the only ones present in the backyard ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Baljeet seems to pay more attention to Candace, stating to Phineas that she had missed the song I Believe We Can before they took off on their journey together around the world ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet may have a crush on Isabella. When Phineas and Ferb required two people to play a couple on a date while testing a reverse-engineered machine, Baljeet said it was fate that he and Isabella were picked. Isabella, however, said Baljeet "charged to that empty chair like a crazed bull" ("What Do It Do?"). Baljeet has hinted also by saying "Was I a convincing Phineas?", implying that he wanted to know how Isabella felt about it. However she replied with "No, no you weren't" ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). When Baljeet was viewing a computer displaying random images, he seemed to be annoyed when it suddenly showed Isabella thinking about Phineas. This may suggest that Baljeet is somewhat jealous about the relationship between Phineas and Isabella ("Ask a Foolish Question"). Buford Van Stomm Even though Buford is the local bully who always terrorizes Baljeet, they are often seen together, especially when they are involved in Phineas's and Ferb's Big Ideas. They seem to have formed a like-hate relationship and are often considered as frienemies. Though Buford uses Baljeet as a punching bag, he also confides in Baljeet some of his secrets, like that he can speak fluent French ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Like a good frienemy, Baljeet doesn't mention this to the others, or perhaps Buford has intimidated him not to do so. Also, when Baljeet becomes stuck in a tree, Buford tries to entice him to come down with Baljeet's calculator and favorite math problems, and is seen overwhelmingly happy when Baljeet is saved ("The Beak"). Mishti Patel Baljeet's childhood friend from India, who is seen to have been a close friend and playmate. She visits him four years later and Baljeet is shocked to discover she has "turned into a girl" as she used to be a tomboy. It is implied the two like each other, though Mishti seems to prefer a friendly relationship compared to Baljeet's attempts at romance, figuring that is what girls like. It seems that Baljeet has a little crush on her but doesn't really know what to do.("That Sinking Feeling"). Ginger Hirano Baljeet does not know about this yet, but Ginger has a crush on him similar to Isabella's crush on Phineas, but to a lesser degree due to the lack of on-screen interaction ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). During the song "it's a New Year", Ginger and Baljeet were seen dancing together ("Happy New Year!"). Later, when Baljeet is seen talking to Ginger about the bees' "waggle dance" he is seen possibly developing a crush on her because when Phineas asks for help he says "In a minute!" However, Ginger is turned into a bee and Baljeet is left alone yet again. ("Bee Day"). They both danced together in ("Druselsteinoween"). Ten years later, Ginger and Baljeet have become a couple, though when they began dating is unknown. Wendy Stinglehopper Baljeet seems to be friends with Wendy Stinglehopper, as they know each other's names and they both like math. Baljeet may even have a crush on her, because he risked his life to save her present. Afterwards, she and Baljeet noticed the mistletoe above them, and she kissed him gently. He acted shy, but then kissed her very passionately. Baljeet left her surprised and said "Later", definitely confirming that he likes her. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Irving Baljeet doesn't like Irving very much and even he calls him a "nerd" ("Hide and Seek"), but despite that, he has no problem working with him on various adventures, as when they worked together in the fight against alternate Doofenshmirtz's Norm Bots using The Beak suit (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Background Information * Baljeet's surname has been an area of confusion for quite some time. It was thought to be "Patel", based on the original Wikipedia entry, and it is also given as such in Freeze Frame and the Phineas and Ferb Top Trumps Card Game, but an announcement by his mother ("Baljeet, the Patels are here") cast doubt on Patel being the correct last name. ("That Sinking Feeling") Jeff "Swampy" Marsh gave Baljeet a last name of "Rai"- which has been used in the ''A Very Perry Christmas'' DVD, various issues of the ''Phineas and Ferb'' magazine, and the Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! program- but later retracted it. In November 2012, Swampy gave him the last name of "Tjinder," which was eventually finalized as his surname in "It's No Picnic" when Baljeet advertises his family vindaloo. * His friends have nicknamed him "Jeet". * In the Spanish version, he was named "Baljeet Rai" once. * In the Arabic version, he is named "Bekheet". Bekheet is an Arabic name meaning the lucky. * In English speaking countries, Baljeet is voiced by Maulik Pancholy. In other countries, he is voiced by Max Felder (Germany), Elena Palacios (Castillian Spanish), Anna Apostolakis (Poland) and Lizemijn Libgott (The Netherlands). Libgott also voices Candace and Suzy. * His first appearance by production schedule was in a crowd scene in "S'Winter" and his first speaking role was in "Raging Bully." * The nine episodes so far that Baljeet appears without Buford are "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Undercover Carl", "The Doonkelberry Imperative", "Meapless in Seattle" (even though it was just the credits), and "Delivery of Destiny". * Baljeet's name indicates that he is most likely from India's Punjab region, although he speaks Hindi ("12th Annual Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") and his Uncle Sabu lives in Nepal ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Escape From Phineas Tower"). He has immigrated to America (revealed in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), although clues like him studying during summer vacation suggest he is either an immigrant or a foreign exchange student. Other clues are that in the song Baliwood from the episode "Unfair Science Fair", he states that his family stretches from the Himalayas to Kashmir (which are locations in India). *When in danger, he always hyperventilates as shown in "Bubble Boys". *Irving revealed in "Nerds of a Feather" that Baljeet is the only sixtieth-level Space Adventure trivia master on Earth. *He has a pet fish but it never shows onscreen. ("Primal Perry") *In "Unfair Science Fair", he is very good at academia, but he is not "mechanically inclined" as he was shown to be very poor in using tools. *He has an uncle named Maulik in "Picture This", named after Baljeet's voice actor. He also has an uncle Kamar in "Hip Hip Parade", as well as an Uncle Sabu in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *Baljeet believes in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" that a failed math test is the "scariest thing known to man." *A running gag in the episode "The Ballad of Badbeard" involves Baljeet's underpants being "soiled" by being scared of Buford. *Baljeet has a large bookcase holding many encyclopedias in his room as shown in "Tip of the Day". *Baljeet owns and can ride a unicycle in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *He has never received a mark below an A, and he considers getting an A- was the "worst grade of his life" in "Unfair Science Fair". *He can play the keyboard in "Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System" and "Primal Perry", the trumpet in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", the drums in "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and the guitar in "The Baljeatles". *His friends have nicknamed him 'Jeet' in "Swiss Family Phineas" and "The Baljeatles". *In "The Baljeatles", he is afraid of getting an F at Summer Rocks, a Rock n' Roll camp he mistakes for a geology class. Because of his fear of getting an F, Baljeet didn't want to even pronounce the letter F, and calls Phineas and Ferb "Ineas" and "Erb", but he was able to say "Fail Wail" *He is the first kid to kiss a girl on camera. He kisses Wendy Stinglehopper, a girl on the math team, after falling through her chimney with her present in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *He made a cameo in popular webcomic Sluggy Freelance in this comic. He made a reference to "Day of the Living Gelatin" here. *With the obvious exception of Ginger, apparently all of the other Fireside Girls do not consider Baljeet cute as can be observed in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *Along with Irving, he was controlling The Beak suit in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *In "My Fair Goalie", he gets hit in the groin by a soccer ball. *For Halloween in "That's the Spirit", he is dressed up as a Daisy flower and for Halloween in "Druselsteinoween", He and Buford shared a dragon disguise. *Though his first apperance as everyone says is in the "S'winter" episode, he has been shown as one of the screaming kids riding the rollercoaster that Phineas and Ferb built. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Baljeet seems to be fond of unicorns and rainbows. ("Out of Toon") *Baljeet has a fear of contractions, calling them the "Frankenstein's Monsters" of grammar. He especially dislikes the word "ain't", which is "both a contraction and grammatically incorrect". He also went to psychology camp. (both "Monster from the Id") *He gave Buford a wedgie. ("Bully Bromance Breakup") *He is the shortest of Phineas and Ferb's friends. *He temporarily became like the Hulk ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). *Baljeet was named after one of Jon Colton Barry's friends that worked in England.Attack of the 50 Foot Sister - Creator Commentary *In an interview with Phineas and Ferb Magazine, Maulik Pancholy reveals that most of the Baljeet voice is him speaking falsetto, although some of it is electronically manipulated to make it sound more kid-like, but all of the songs are not electronically altered. *Baljeet's favorite subject is math. ru:Балджит Тжиндер de:Baljeet Tjinder es:Baljeet Tjinder vi:Baljeet Tjinder pl:Baljeet Tjinder pt:Baljeet Tjinder pt-br:Baljeet Tjinder nl:Baljeet Rai